


Background

by Sandkopf



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just fluff, really it's nothing more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandkopf/pseuds/Sandkopf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the first time Alec woke up in Magnus's flat, being officially the High Warlock's boyfriend. But instead of his boyfriend, only pink post-its are to be found. In-Between CoG and CoFA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Background

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm moving from ff.net to AO3 I'll upload a few of my favourite works here. Of course, "Background" as it is my very first Malec story, needs to be included. This was written a few years ago and my writing has developed since then but I hope you like this little fluff nevertheless.

When Alec opened his eyes he saw with great disappointment an empty space beside him. Sighing, he closed his eyes again. The sun was trying to get its way through the rainbow curtains wanting to fill the bedroom with light and warmth, the traffic noise was audible but not annoying. He was in Brooklyn, lying in Magnus's bedroom, the first time waking up in this bed and being officially the High Warlock's boyfriend. He slept here before, when he replaced Jace so he could go to the Seelie Court but was woken up that time by an awful call that Jace needed blood. Not to mention Magnus's mood after that. And soon after Valentine's defeat, Magnus invited him to the vacation, where they slept in hotels. It felt great just to lay in the warm bed, smelling Magnus's perfume, hoping the door would open, his boyfriend stepping in and staying the whole day together here, forgetting all the duties in the world outside the flat.  
Unfortunately, this wasn't the case.  
With another sigh Alec grabbed the alarm clock, checking out that it was already past eight. His eyes widened in disbelieve. The alarm was supposed to ring at six a clock, or sometimes, when he felt very lazy, even half past six but it never should allow the Shadowhunter to sleep so long. He threw the pleasant comforter to the side and immediately the room felt strangely cool which gave Alec a soft shiver. Sitting on the edge of the bed he stretched and yawned and finally stood up. He recognized Chairman Meow sleeping in Magnus's T-shirt, he had worn the day before and was now lying untidily on the floor.  
Before Alec went to the bathroom he wanted to make the bed even if Magnus never understood why it should be done. The only persons seeing the mass in his bedroom was the warlock himself and his boyfriend, who were both responsible for it in the first place. And in the hotels was staff for those things but still Alec felt like he had to do it. When he started to fold the comforter he recognized a small pink and a little larger white paper lying on Magnus's side. Frowning, Alec took the pink one and found a note on it

"Dearest Alec" it said "I am so sorry I had to leave you so early but unfortunately I have stupid clients who call me at four in the morning. I was about to wake you up but you looked like this and how could I possibly wake that face up?"

Puzzled, he read the note again. What was he writing about? But then he remembered the other piece of paper, which he took with a dubious hand and didn't want to believe what he was seeing. It was a photo of him with closed eyes and a very relaxed expression, his head was pressed against yellow pillows and his shoulders were covered in the same color. He looked peaceful.  
But the point was that Magnus took a photo of him while he slept. He didn't really like that thought. Did he do that more often? Alec wondered for a moment, then shook his had and finished the bed making. He put the note and the photo on the nightstand and was now about to go have a shower when he spot another pink note, this time sticking on a drawer.

"I hope you didn't intend to switch back in your clothes from yesterday. They smell."

What game was Magnus playing with him? Curious, he opened the drawer and saw another pink note

"Just a little bit in here. You now I prefer you naked."

With a light blush, Alec examined the clothes. It were several pairs of jeans and sweaters in different dark colors. He even found something in a toxic green which Alec sorted out without hesitance. Just another lazy try to change his wardrobe. Smiling, he took some clothes and headed to the bathroom, leaving the bedroom door ajar so the cat is not trapped in there. In the bathroom, he found another note on the mirror. It said "Doesn't a second toothbrush just look cute?" Indeed, besides Magnus's yellow toothbrush was a blue one, Alec hadn't seen before. He took it and the toothpaste which Alec has still get to used to because it tasted like fruits, sweets and sugar. The only taste, in his opinion, a toothpaste should have is as best peppermint.  
In some way, all the little notes made the boy very happy, letting the love grow stronger because it felt right to be here and Magnus was showing him that he was welcomed. They had starting problems and Alec was so confused about all his feelings for Jace and the warlock but they were able to get through it, sorting their emotions and eventually found each other.  
Climbing in the shower, the Shadowhunter was very much surprised not to find another pink paper telling him which lotions he may use.

After the shower he walks into the kitchen, wearing jeans and a black T-shirt, he found the table full of great food, lovely arranged, looking to good to eat. The pink note wished him "Bon appétit." and thankfully Alec started to eat. When his coffee cup was half empty, the boy heard a key in the look, announcing the arrival of his boyfriend. Excited, he stood up, cup in hand, and walked into the living room, where Magnus was slipping out if his boots. He was wearing a dark brown vest over a shirt that looked as if someone had drawn red fog on it, his pants were made of black leather. His black hair wasn't spiked up and glittery, his lips only lightly glossed, a sign that he hadn't much time tonight. When he caught sight of Alec, he grinned. "Good morning, sweetheart." he greeted while crossing the room "found my notes?"  
"Well, they were terrifyingly pink." Alec answered raising his eyebrows.  
"How about eyecatching instead of terrifying?" suggested the warlock, now standing in front of his boyfriend and kissing him lightly on his lips. Kissing back, Alec tasted the strawberry gloss and felt Magnus's hands on his hips.  
"You don't look like you had much time tonight, so how come you could prepare all those notes?" Alec wanted to know in between kisses.  
"I have always time for you." answered the warlock easily. "Besides, I have a great time management."  
"Oh, I know you're time management. It seems you did something else, before going to work."  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Magnus confessed, locking their lips back together, but before he could deepen the kiss, Alec pushed him away, looking in the questioning cat eyes.  
"I'm mad at you, you know." he said.  
The warlock's expression changed, taken aback. Obviously, he hadn't expected that and looked something between puzzled and worried. Stepping away from him, Alec took a sip from his coffee, followed by Magnus's eyes and without turning around he said: "I don't really like the thought of you taking photos of me while I'm asleep."  
The following sigh from Magnus was full of audible relief and ended in a soft chuckle. "You mean that cute photo of you." he states, pulling out his cell phone. "Look, it's my background."  
"What?" Alec turned around looking horrified at the phone, than looking in the laughing face in front of him, feeling his own getting red.  
"When you're not with me I want something adorable to look at.", Magnus explained.  
"But does it have to be your phone background?"  
"Why not?" Magnus looked again on his screen. "I'm the only one who will lay a hand on it."  
"But you too don't like to be secretly photographed."  
"Only in very embarrassing moments. And you haven't seen me drunk, yet."  
"But…"  
"What's the big deal, darling? Your background shows us in front of the Eiffel Tower."  
Still blushing, Alec went wordlessly back into the kitchen, which caught Magnus's attention. "It is your background, isn't it?"  
"Yeah, of course." Alec replied, refilling his cup. Magnus stood in the door, watching him with narrowed eyes, knowing his boyfriend wasn't honest with him. From behind, he wrapped his arms around the boy, nuzzling his neck and letting his hands slowly slide down Alec's body, finally finding the pocket trousers. Apparently searching something in them, he let is long fingers move through the pockets, which causes goosebumps on the Shadowhunter's skin.  
"What exactly are you doing down there?" he asked, confused by the unusual hand motions.  
"Nothing in particular." Magnus whispers smoothly into his lover's ear, his hot breath making Alec shiver. Than, all of a sudden, he let go of his boyfriend and run to the bedroom, leaving a perplexed Alec behind.  
"No, no, no, wait!" he shouted, running after the warlock. When he stepped into the bedroom he saw Magnus lying across the bed, grapping the phone from Alec's nightstand and was about to open it, when he unexpectedly felt Alec's weight on him. The boy was eagerly trying to get the phone out of Magnus's grip, but he stretched himself so wide, that, from this position, Alec couldn't get it.  
"Not like this, sweety." Magnus said, rolling over to get Alec off his back, arm still outstretched. He was now lying on the Shadowhunter, looking him directly into the blue eyes, reading discomfort in them.  
"Something I'm not supposed to see, huh?" he murmured mockingly. When he was about to get up to finally get a look on the phone, Alec grapped with both hands Magnus's head and pressed him to his lips. Caught of guard, his eyes widened and he made a sound deep in his throat, he had never heard himself do before. Alec had closed his eyes, no flushed cheeks and was kissing Magnus in the most delicious way, parting his lips and moaning intensely. When he let go, Magnus had to resist really hard not getting this to second base but the curiosity won and he sat up, right on Alec's lap, phone in hand.  
The look on Alec's face, full of great shock, made him smile.  
"Nice try, Alexander." While sliding the phone open, the Shadowhunter started a last lazy attempt getting it, but he was firmly pushed down by his boyfriend.  
The phone lit up and Magnus was looking at the display, raising his eyebrows.  
"You…" he breathed, giving the now blushing boy a look of high disbelieve.  
"That will get you punishment in so many ways." he exclaimed, leaning down again to kiss Alec fiercely. The phone glided out of his hand, slipping down the sheets and falling to the ground, still open.  
The screen showed a sleeping face of Magnus Bane.


End file.
